


无意义产物

by yimixingwei



Category: PRS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yimixingwei/pseuds/yimixingwei
Relationships: 勋华
Kudos: 4





	无意义产物

#勋华  
#破车  
⚠️OOC预警  
⚠️道德败坏预警

耳边是放大的喘息声，身体靠在床垫上，皮肤与顺滑的床单相互摩擦，脚在动荡不安地胡乱踢动，厚重的被子被他一不留神提到地面，发出一声声响，掩盖住他嘴里发出的声声闷哼。

腰被抓得太紧了，可这点疼痛在整个胯部蔓延出来的酥麻中又显得有些微不足道，刘宪华被笼罩在那人身下，蹙起眉眼神有点空洞，魏大勋不知道他在想什么事，只凑上去一遍遍亲吻湿润的嘴唇，身下还在一下下往深处送去，每每抽出去时连带的收缩感都让他沉浸其中，这是刘宪华独予他的天堂。

双腿被快感逼️得不由自主缠在魏大勋腰上，刘宪华抱紧那人的肩膀，耳边啪啪作响声越来越急促，呼吸也无法再调整过来，他感觉自己每一寸皮肤都在发麻，硬挺许久的身下没有得到任何安慰，却已经开始从顶端慢慢渗出液体。

他在细声尖叫，混合在魏大勋呼唤他的名字中，双眼蒙了一层泪让他无法看清眼前的事物，他的躯壳是空的，思绪也是空的，他感受不到满足，也再也无法被填满。

刘宪华在他耳边不断呻吟，今晚要了太多次让那人的嗓音都染上沙哑，魏大勋不愿再让那人抑制喊声，探索进体内深处一遍遍碾压敏感的软肉，直到刘宪华再也受不了埋在他肩膀上染上哭腔，腹间传来湿润感，体内在高潮底下不断收缩吸吮他的性器，他被夹得往深处再冲撞几下，释放在内。

身下的人还在失神，被他咬得红润的嘴巴微张，在性事后吐出喘息，腰身终于重新软榻在床垫，脸和耳尖上的绯红一时半会还没来得及褪下，每一个细节都在提醒他彼此的交融。

刘宪华舔了舔嘴唇，明明魏大勋还没有抽出去，可他已然再感受不到满足感。他轻轻推开魏大勋试图往下压的动作，在那人失落的眼神中缓缓分开彼此最炽热的交合，被大量堵塞在通道内的浊白液体随着分离而淌了些许于被操得红肿的软肉上，再因刘宪华站起的动作而流到大腿内侧。

他无法对上魏大勋的眼睛，无法向他作出任何解释，只能任由那人再次拉着他的手往墙上压，被封住唇舌和言语，十指紧扣，感受魏大勋的依赖，以及言语间流露的撒娇。

但他还是太空了，从内心深处往外不断延伸的空虚，这个世界上没有谁能够一直陪着谁，包括他不能永远陪着魏大勋，魏大勋也无法一直陪着他。

魏大勋再次进入时他依旧喊出了声，可的的确确再也没什么感觉了，没有第一次的羞涩，也没有以往每一次的满足和愉悦，他只感受到快感和高潮来临时的欲仙欲死，侵蚀他的骨髓，深入身体的每一寸感知细胞，迫使他喊叫出声。他想这是不好的，他太坏了，他怎么可以这样呢。

可当高潮再一次来临，他又无意识地靠近魏大勋，这应该怪他吗。

刘宪华无法抑制嘴中泄出的呻吟，体内无比炙热，他附和着大勋的动作而摆动腰身，抚过那人的后颈，轻轻吻上去描绘唇舌。

他只是不再爱他罢了。


End file.
